Hurt
by KeanaB
Summary: ONE SHOT - Plus Elle descend les marches de l'escalier, plus Elle foule le cœur déjà écrasé de Sirius. OS entre deux personnes que l'Histoire n'a pas épargné et dont les sentiments inavoués font terriblement mal.


Titre : Hurt

Résumé : Plus Elle descend les marches de l'escalier, plus Elle foule le cœur déjà écrasé de Sirius. OS entre deux personnes que l'Histoire n'a pas épargné et dont les sentiments inavoués font terriblement mal.

Note de l'auteur : Le titre « Hurt » est tiré du titre de la chanson de Johnny Cash. La reprise de Nine Inch Nails peut tout aussi bien correspondre à cet OS entre Marlène et Sirius. Il n'y a quasiment aucune réplique dans cet OS et j'espère malgré cela que ce récit vous parlera.

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR.

Relecture et correction par LycorisSnape (merci encore pour le temps que tu as pris sur cet OS)

* * *

 _Poudlard – 7ème année des Maraudeurs_

La salle commune des Gryffondors était aussi chaleureuse et confortable que d'habitude bien que la quiétude commence à être fortement perturbée par l'arrivée de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et accessoirement de Peter Pettigrow. Ils venaient à peine de se vautrer dans le grand canapé en face de la cheminée. Sirius était le seul à s'être installé sur le fauteuil simple posé à coté et qui lui était revenu depuis leur première année. De cet endroit, il pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur l'escalier des filles et sur la porte d'entrée. C'était la place parfaite pour avoir un œil sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et James siffla en haussant les sourcils comme un mauvais dragueur alors que Lily s'approchait de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. James savait qu'elle détestait qu'il attire l'attention sur eux mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était heureux et il adorait étaler son bonheur devant tout le monde, les contaminants tous par cette magie que le couple générait. Pour les garçons, c'était la belle histoire d'Amour, James qui avait enfin conquis le cœur de Lily près quasiment cinq ans de lutte acharnée. Et pour les filles, surtout, c'était l'occasion d'espérer la même chose avec le ténébreux Sirius Black qui n'avait pas été autant demandé que depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Lily se dirigea vers James en lui caressant l'épaule, ce qui lui fit perdre toute trace de fierté derrière son sourire. Il en profita alors pour lui prendre la main et la ramener vers lui. Remus se mit alors à regarder ailleurs et que Sirius siffla qu'ils pourraient prendre un hôtel. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à connaître le même traitement lorsqu'il vit sa copine arriver vers lui, caressant son épaule tout en s'installant sur l'accoudoir. Il était avec Laurie depuis seulement quelques jours mais toute l'école était en émoi, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait avec une fille. Il savait pourtant que James et Remus faisaient des paris sur le temps qu'il tiendrait avant de était à présent à deux doigts de faire gagner Remus en battant son record : 5 jours.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse en cette fin d'année malgré les problèmes qui agitaient le monde derrière les murs de Poudlard. Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur, sa soif de pouvoir, sa volonté de réunir les sangs purs les plus faibles pour les rallier à sa cause faisait que Sirius se sentait vraiment heureux d'être parti de chez lui l'année précédente pour se réfugier chez les Potter. Cependant, il se rendait compte qu'il devait se trouver rapidement un toit car il était plus qu'évident que Lily s'installerait avec James lorsqu'ils quitteraient Poudlard. Bien évidemment, son meilleur ami ne lui en avait pas encore parlé mais il le connaissait comme sa poche, il savait que James ne tiendrait pas une seule nuit sans la voir. Leur relation paraissait légère aux yeux de tous mais Sirius savait que l'engagement qu'avait James pour Lily était bien plus sérieux qu'on ne pouvait le penser.

Laurie éclata de rire à une remarque que Lily venait de faire, attirant le sourire de James et de Remus dans la foulée. Il n'avait pas suivi un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se disaient et il feignit alors un sourire en lançant une blague avec le dernier mot qu'il avait cru entendre, s'attirant immédiatement les éclats de rire de James et les protestations de Lily. Soudain, il entendit une porte grincer et Sirius se tendit en osant regarder l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Il savait que c'était Elle. Il le sentait comme s'il en était imprégné.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il reconnut sa silhouette en haut de l'escalier et Sirius n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il écoutait toujours ses amis d'une oreille distraite, gardant son sourire en coin pour toujours leur laisser croire qu'il était avec eux bien qu'il sache que son cœur s'était déjà envolé là-haut. Pour Elle. Sentant que sa respiration se coupait, sa main se crispa alors qu'elle descendait les marches dans un calme assourdissant. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre qu'elle, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'elle. Il devinait ses chevilles sous ses robes de sorcière, ornées de chaussures confortables pour gravir rapidement les nombreux escaliers du château. Il voyait sa peau si pâle et il n'osait pas remonter sans se sentir fiévreux. Mais il devinait ses formes et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Marlène, il en resta sans voix. Son esprit se déconnecta totalement de la réalité, même la chaleur incandescente de Laurie sur l'accoudoir ne lui suffisait plus, il avait littéralement la chair de poule. Il perdait pied à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Marlène. Cette jolie petite blonde qui avait grandi en même temps que lui et qui s'embellissait à vue d'œil. Mais plus que de la beauté, Marlène était un monde à part. Un monde à part et bien entier aux yeux de Sirius qui finissait toujours par être le pire des maladroits devant elle.

Une de ses mains alla ramener une de ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles alors que ses iris se fixaient sur les siens avec ce même air indéchiffrable. Combien de fois aurait-il aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait ? Ne serait-ce que ce que savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Descendre un escalier n'avait rien d'une prouesse mais Marlène retenait toute l'attention du Maraudeur quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle pouvait être en train de faire tomber sa fourchette durant le diner et passer sous la table pour la rattraper que Sirius en déglutissait. Plus elle bougeait devant ses yeux, plus elle devenait particulière. Plus elle faisait des gestes de la vie quotidienne et plus Sirius ancrait chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Sa conquête du moment se pencha alors vers lui, offrant son décolleté uniquement à sa vue mais pourtant, Sirius ne quittait pas Marlène du regard. Il eut un sourire absent lorsque Laurie lui confia ses intentions pour la soirée. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, tant la jeune fille accaparait tous ses sens. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Laurie, comme de toutes les autres d'ailleurs. C'était seulement Elle qui importait. Entendant Remus se racler la gorge, il lui adressa un regard en coin pour en comprendre la signification et prit conscience que son meilleur ami n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il riva de nouveau son regard vers Elle qui clignait des yeux, abattant une nouvelle fois le cœur de Sirius. Bordel, d'où lui venait ce pouvoir ? Depuis combien de temps était-il aussi sensible à cette jeune fille ? Depuis combien de temps comblait-il ce vide par d'autres filles ? Il en était devenu dépendant et surtout à bout à force de l'observer, de croiser son regard sans pouvoir l'approcher. Sans savoir comment faire.

Elle posa sa main sur la rambarde alors qu'elle venait de mettre le pied sur la dernière marche. Elle semblait majestueuse et Sirius s'empêcha de penser au bal de Noël pendant lequel il avait eu trop peur pour l'inviter. Même avec une simple robe d'écolière, elle resplendissait alors quand il l'avait vu en robe de soirée, il avait littéralement pété un plomb. Sa main se crispa davantage sur le fauteuil alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans le tissu déjà fragile, Laurie sembla satisfaite du résultat obtenu, riant aux éclats à une remarque de Lily. Il sentait déjà qu'elle voulait rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Lily pour être bien acceptée dans le groupe. Mais celle-ci n'en appréciait aucune. Lily n'avait jamais apprécié les conquêtes de Sirius et avait interdit à toutes ses amies de l'approcher. Marlène était la seule qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais courtisée, inexplicablement. La salle commune s'enflamma de nouveau de rires mais seuls Marlène et Sirius ne souriaient pas.

Sirius avait l'impression d'être à des milliers des kilomètres d'elle et cette distance lui écorchait le cœur ; il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, la douleur de cet éloignement éclipsait tout le reste. Il savait que Remus était très observateur mais lorsqu'il hasarda un regard vers James, il comprit aussi qu'il lui faudrait fournir des explications. Il expira silencieusement, sentant son cœur se serrer comme jamais, n'osant plus regarder Marlène sans se sentir idiot à ses yeux. Il savait déjà comment se terminerait cette journée, comme d'habitude. Elle quitterait la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une once d'intérêt pour lui. Elle était pourtant la seule qu'il n'avait pas approchée, autrement que pour lui dire bonjour, poliment. Marlène partirait, comme à son habitude, sans un mot, sans un regard alors qu'il fondait littéralement pour elle.

Qu'était-il devenu avec les années, à part un garçon que les autres étudiants jalousaient ? Il avait tout pour lui, la beauté physique, la renommée de sa famille dont il se serait bien passé, il avait l'intelligence et une logique d'esprit qui l'incitait à faire les pires conneries que Poudlard avait connu. Il avait ce courage et cette loyauté sans faille envers ses idéaux et des valeurs qu'il avait fondées avec ses amis, défendant les plus démunis et s'attirant les foudres des professeurs. Mais il n'avait rien pour attirer le regard de Marlène.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, à part maladroitement. Il évitait même de lui adresser la parole certains jours quand il sentait qu'il allait bégayer comme un puceau devant elle. Il avait mal à chaque seconde qu'il la voyait. Mal de voir qu'il ressentait toujours cette attraction étrange pour cette fille qui lui faisait oublier toutes les autres. Mal de ressentir cette réalité, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Il avait beau tenter de tuer ses sentiments mais ils lui revenaient à la figure chaque jour. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec sa voix en tête. Chaque jour, il se faisait mal à toucher une autre fille qu'elle. Combien de temps allait durer cette mascarade ? Pas longtemps, au vu des regards appuyés que lui lançaient James et Remus. Bordel qu'il était ridicule à cet instant, même aux yeux de ses amis. Il s'était totalement grillé tout seul.

Il sentit soudain comme un danger imminent lorsque les pas de Marlène cessèrent et Sirius releva les yeux pour voir qu'elle était en train de parler avec un autre étudiant. Et ce garçon semblait vouloir imiter Sirius avec un sourire si mutin sur les lèvres qu'il aurait voulu lui coller son poing dans la figure. Le petit con. Il tenta de calmer cette tempête alors que Marlène n'affichait aucun sourire envers le jeune homme qui perdait petit à petit le sien. Personne ne devait s'approcher d'elle, personne. Sirius avait eu l'année précédente le malheur de croiser Marlène en compagnie d'un Serdaigle qu'il avait rapidement coincé dans les cachots pendant quelques heures, ne pouvant contrôler la jalousie que de simples gestes avaient pu lui faire sentir. Un autre petit con. Ce garçon avait tenu la main de Marlène et il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette vision aurait dû l'armer de courage pour le déterminer à aller la voir mais rien n'y faisait, Sirius bloquait littéralement devant elle. Elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, il en oubliait même son propre prénom.

Marlène s'éloigna alors rapidement de l'étudiant qui arborait une mine déconfite et Sirius s'empêcha de sursauter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait une nouvelle fois avec ce regard indéchiffrable. Le cœur de Sirius manqua encore un battement et il semblait vouloir hurler son prénom, uniquement le sien. Marlène était la seule à pouvoir le déstabiliser sans rien lui dire.

La maladresse de Sirius le rattrapa inexplicablement et il remplaça le tissu de l'accoudoir par la cuisse de Laurie en quittant le regard de Marlène qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de passer à côté d'elle, de passer à côté d'une vie qu'il ne faisait que rêver la nuit. Laurie posa sa main par-dessus la sienne en croisant ses doigts avec les siens et cette vision le laissa perplexe. Que ressentirait-il le jour où ce seraient les doigts de Marlène ? Il était certain qu'il ne les lâcherait plus. Lily se releva alors des genoux de James et passa en coup de vent devant Sirius qui reçut un regard plus que courroucé de la part de James. Son meilleur ami venait de se rendre compte d'un détail important dans la vie sentimentale de Sirius et allait probablement lui passer, sous peu, un énorme savon pour ne pas le lui avoir dit tout de suite. Mais comment mettre des mots sur des sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui depuis tellement si longtemps ? Il savait que James comprendrait même s'il lui en voudrait de ne pas s'être confié à lui. Laurie quitta l'accoudoir pour rejoindre Lily tel un vrai pot de colle et les garçons se surprirent à observer Lily murmurer quelques mots rapidement à Marlène qui hocha silencieusement la tête avant que Laurie n'arrive près d'elles. Lily n'était pas du genre cachotière mais James semblait déteindre sur elle et cette constatation le fit sourire. Alors que Laurie souhaitait visiblement faire partie de la confidence, Marlène lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en lui assenant le regard le plus déstabilisant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'occasion de voir chez elle. Marlène était réputée pour être douce, loin de jacasser avec des paroles inutiles et parlant que lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Le reste passait par son regard et son langage corporel bien à elle. Et là, Sirius devinait aisément que Marlène ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec d'autres filles que Lily. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard et il se retient de laisser échapper un jappement quand elle le regarda, lui.

Elle l'avait déjà regardé de façon anodine mais là, Sirius aurait voulu se flinguer sur place. Ce n'était plus un air indéchiffrable, c'était autre chose et Sirius ne sut comment interpréter son regard à cet instant. Etait-ce de la déception ? De la colère ? De la frustration, de l'ignorance ? Jamais elle n'avait côtoyé d'autres filles que Lily, aussi elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec celles qu'il avait attirées dans son lit. Sirius se sentait minable à l'idée qu'il ne cessait de lui montrer toujours cette facette de lui qu'il avait pris soin de réaliser pour couvrir ses sentiments pour elle. C'était sa seule protection pour ne pas perdre la tête et sombrer dans la folie sans Marlène. Mais il s'en voulait à présent de s'afficher avec cette fille dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom car seul le Sien résonnait dans son cœur. Il ne voulait que Marlène dans ses bras et il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas finir seul et il le serait définitivement si elle n'était pas dans sa vie.

Comment avait-elle fait pour occuper une place si importante alors qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pas ? Sirius avait fini par ériger un mur invisible entre eux, rétrécissant ses chances de l'approcher et de mériter des regards plus équivoques. Marlène méritait mieux que l'image du Sirius qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Bien sûr qu'elle méritait mieux mais il refusait de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était comme un fou à lier.

Lorsqu'elle décrocha son regard du sien, elle avait déjà commencé à suivre Lily qui avait presque oublié Laurie. Visiblement elle boudait, n'acceptant certainement pas de ne pas faire partie du groupe, reléguée au pitoyable rang de « nunuche à Sirius ». Mais Sirius s'en foutait royalement et vit la silhouette de Marlène se rapprocher d'eux alors qu'il se tendait. Il préféra se concentrer en regardant Remus qui semblait toujours vouloir des explications et soupira, sans pouvoir lever son regard lorsque Marlène passa devant lui, laissant flotter dans son sillage son odeur si particulière.

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux en notant une par une chaque note de son parfum naturel qui se mêlait à l'odeur de son shampoing et de divers soins. Son odorat développé lui avait permis, entre autre, de pouvoir la reconnaître parmi des centaines de personnes à Pré-au-Lard. Pourtant, il rouvrit rapidement les yeux et son regard s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit sa main passer devant lui, se retenant de la lui prendre pour la retenir contre lui. Ses envies, ses besoins, tout hurlaient son prénom. Cette main, il en connaissait les contours par cœur à force de l'avoir regardé écrire en cours. Il connaissait ses tics, ses grains de beauté. Il rêvait de les embrasser en étant à genoux devant elle, lui demandant pardon. Marlène le dépassa très rapidement en suivant Lily qui embrassa James en lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Sirius quant à lui relevait les yeux vers elle en espérant qu'elle se retournerait pour le regarder. Mais elle n'en fit rien, l'ignorant littéralement alors que le cœur de Sirius partait en miette au même moment. Mais qu'avait-il eu en tête de penser que lui montrer toutes les filles qu'il avait constamment à ses pieds la ferait venir vers lui ? Cette technique n'avait même pas marché pour James alors pourquoi avait-il pensé que cela aurait pu être différent ?

Il était idiot, sacrément idiot de penser que Marlène serait jalouse. Non, elle ne l'était pas, elle était totalement détachée de lui alors qu'il était raide dingue d'elle, sans avoir eu besoin de lui parler pour la connaître par cœur. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les fleurs, qu'elle préférait les bouquins, qu'elle adorait le Quidditch même si elle ne le montrait pas à Lily, qu'elle ne se prenait pas la tête le matin pour se coiffer, préférant largement le faire pendant le petit-déjeuner en attachant négligemment ses cheveux dans un chignon maladroit. Elle avait une tache de naissances sur la nuque, une cicatrice sur sa main droite, elle était fille unique, elle avait aussi poussé Lily à faire confiance à James pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait. Elle savait pour Remus et gardait ce secret sans porter le moindre jugement et ne changeant nullement ses habitudes avec leur loup. Elle était douée en sortilège, véritablement douée, surprenant même parfois les Maraudeurs en utilisant des sortilèges cuisants sur les Serpentard. Surtout sur ceux qui se vantaient d'être marqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marlène était de loin la fille la plus sérieuse de Gryffondor, juste après Lily. Loin d'être effacée, elle n'hésitait pas un quart de seconde avant de remettre quelqu'un à sa place, comme elle venait de le faire avec Laurie sans même lui adresser la parole. Comme elle le faisait avec lui sans jamais lui parler.

Sirius avait mal. Il avait mal de la voir constamment lui tourner le dos alors qu'il avait volontairement cherché cette situation. Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle le regarde autrement. Soudain, il se leva de son siège alors que Lily et elle avançaient à l'entrée de la porte de la salle commune, prêtes à partir. James sembla vouloir lui parler mais se ravisa lorsque Remus lui jeta un livre à la figure. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Lily ouvrait le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Marlène se fondre dans l'obscurité, il fonça à sa suite. Plus rien n'importait, sauf elle.

Alors qu'elle avait amorcé un mouvement pour rejoindre Lily de l'autre côté du portrait, Sirius lui prit la main dans la pénombre qui les enveloppait dans ce petit couloir sombre. Il sursauta à ce contact alors que son cœur s'emballait furieusement à l'idée qu'il la touchait pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il goutait à la chaleur de sa main, mille fois plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque-là. Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge alors que Marlène se retournait vers lui. Alors que le portrait se refermait en les plongeant partiellement dans le noir, il put voir ses yeux brillants le regarder et en fut foudroyer sur place. Il était dérouté, il avait foncé avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« Marlène … »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et il se rendit compte qu'il prononçait son prénom pour la première fois à voix haute. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte que le regard de cette jeune fille lui faisait mal tellement il était vide de sentiments pour lui, contrastant avec le sien qui devait lui hurler tous les mots doux qu'il ressentait à sa vue. A cette main dans la sienne, à cette main qui était toujours dans la sienne. A ce rythme, elle sentirait le martèlement de son cœur.

Sirius Black devait lui prouver qu'elle était la première et dernière femme qu'il aimerait. Il trouverait le moyen de la faire sourire dans ses bras, un jour.


End file.
